Security is a common concern today both for home owners as for business premises. From practice it is known to simulate a presence of a person to prevent burglaries. Darkened buildings during night-time hours are an attraction to potential thieves. It is known to control the lighting of a building in order to discourage intruders from seeking an unlawful entry as the light simulates occupancy. Furthermore, it is known to use more sophisticated systems detecting the presence of a person in a building, which then inform the public accordingly. However, these systems include sophisticated components and are expensive to install.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods which mitigate at least some of the shortcomings described above. There is in particular a need in the art for systems and methods which provide a presence simulation at low costs.